A mancha negra
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Na loucura e sujeira daquela triste cena mundana, só então serei humana, só então estarei limpa. / O que você está fazendo?


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem, nem a música usada em alguns trechos, mas o enredo é de minha total autoria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A mancha negra**

_._

_._

_._

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene*_

_Only then I am human, only then I am clean*_

_._

_._

_._

_O que você está fazendo?_

O pensamento surgiu como um estalo de luz que a despertou.

_Desde quando importa?_

Indagou-se logo em seguida tentando sobrepor a sensação de que tinha algo errado acontecendo.

Era difícil analisar a situação visualmente por causa do corpo masculino em cima de si, então abaixou as pálpebras e deixou os outros sentidos trabalharem na construção do cenário.

Isolou cuidadosamente a respiração pesada do cara e concentrou-se nos outros barulhos do ambiente. Pode ouvir o timbre metálico de uma guitarra durante o solo de alguma música velha que saia das caixas de som do computador antigo na mesa de centro da sala, mas também escutou o farfalhar de um passarinho do lado de fora das janelas escuras. Talvez estivesse amanhecendo. É, provavelmente estaria, mesmo que não se lembrasse de muitas partes da noite anterior.

Sentiu o cheiro de suor, cigarro e mofo lutando pelo seu lugar de direito contra o cheiro característico do sexo que ameaçava impregnar o quarto.

- Você parece um maldito cadáver – a voz desconhecida silabou no exato instante em que os movimentos pararam.

Ela sorriu minimamente, ainda sem abrir os olhos, e estalou a língua.

- Isso não parecia estar te incomodando – O cara saiu de cima de si. Qual era seu nome mesmo? Algo com "s". Sas... Sau... _Quem se importa?_

- Se eu quisesse foder com a porra dum cadáver estaria num necrotério.

Ela riu alto e languidamente, sem se incomodar com a própria nudez. Abriu os olhos e estampou nos lábios com batom borrado o escárnio. Analisou o homem à sua frente que vestia apressadamente as próprias calças, um pouco mais alto que si mesma, ombros largos, rosto anguloso... talvez um pouco bonito, não que andasse escolhendo ultimamente.

- Você está em um, ou vai me dizer que não notou a semelhança?

Ele a olhou com asco, ela apoiou a cabeça na mão e deitou-se de lado, ainda sorrindo. Sempre sorrindo.

- Você é uma puta drogada e maluca.

- Claro que sou – sacudiu as mãos enquanto o observava juntar as próprias coisas e tomar rumo à porta. Em tom jocoso emendou: - Encoste a porta, docinho.

Ele a bateu.

Ela fechou a cara e levantou. Observou o corpo magro no espelho velho e manchado posicionado ao lado da cama e se olhou demoradamente absorvendo cada detalhe do próprio. As coxas magras, o quadril largo, os seios médios, o abdômen ossudo de quem há muito tempo não encara uma refeição decente. Abaixo dos olhos com o lápis preto borrado, olheiras arroxeadas de muitas noites mal dormidas; na boca o batom bordô manchado. Limpou-o cuidadosamente, desnudando os lábios tão acostumados com a cor obscura. Em seguida, afastou as madeixas rosadas e empapadas de suor da testa e pescoço.

Continuou analisando o corpo esguio por alguns segundos, traçando um comparativo de como a falta de saúde afetava sua aparência, mesmo que ainda se considerasse bastante desejável. As quase diárias companhias masculinas à sua cama provavam que não era a única com essa opinião.

- Uma puta drogada e maluca... – murmurou olhando o próprio reflexo, o sorriso de escarnio voltou aos lábios – Que idiota, putas cobram.

Andou até o banheiro desviando de suas coisas espalhadas pelo chão, o escuro do quarto começava a ser invadido por pequenos feixes de luz que escapavam pelas janelas cerradas, desviou os olhos para o celular e o viu marcar pouco mais de cinco da manhã.

Jogou o pequeno aparelho em cima da cama sem se virar e fechou a porta do banheiro, acendendo a luz em seguida e observando novamente seu reflexo no pequeno espelho posicionado acima da pia.

- Agora somos só eu e você.

O reflexo parecia rir de sua aparência patética.

Abriu a torneira, jogou água no rosto. Não seria o suficiente, sentia o corpo pungente e o cheiro do perfume masculino barato. Sentia nojo do próprio corpo. Entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro.

Tomou banho como quem exorciza um demônio.

A pele doentiamente branca avermelhava-se com a brusquidão usada para esfregar o corpo, alguns lugares parecendo poder começar a sangrar se um pouco mais de força fosse empregado.

Manteve o ritmo até sentir ter tirado todo e qualquer vestígio da companhia que a manuseava anteriormente e, enquanto sentia a água fria bater na nuca por cima dos cabelos, estremecia.

Observou a água que escorria pelo ralo debaixo de seus pés e pensou que jamais estaria completamente limpa, pois sentia que ela _era_ a sujeira.

_O que você está fazendo?_

Franziu o cenho diante o pensamento insistente e, enquanto via um fio de cabelo ser arrastado lentamente pela água em direção ao abismo que o ralo representava, tudo se apagou.

_._

_._

_._

Gemeu e pôde sentir na língua o gosto de ferrugem característico do sangue. Tentou abrir os olhos. Já que parecia ser demais tentar se mexer, buscou orientar-se. Acalmou a respiração e tentou lembrar do acontecido, lembrando-se de estar debaixo do chuveiro antes de tudo escurecer.

Continuava debaixo do chuveiro, deitada de bruços no box, pode sentir a pele murcha pelo excesso de contato com a água, aquela sensação característica de dormência nos dedos. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, se minutos ou horas. A cabeça doía, as costas doíam, sua alma doía. Tudo que remetesse à sua maldita existência parecia estar em chamas.

_O que você está fazendo?_

Cerrou os dentes com raiva. Mas que diabos!

Arrastou-se para a parte em que a água do chuveiro não a atingia e forçou-se a sentar, com a cabeça escorada no azulejo frio, abriu os olhos e estabilizou completamente a respiração.

Olhou a extensão do corpo em busca de algum machucado pela queda e encontrou um hematoma no joelho, que provavelmente tinha absorvido toda a queda junto com o queixo, que podia sentir bem dolorido. A língua machucada era prova que mordera ela também. De resto, tudo parecia em ordem.

Levantou e desligou o chuveiro, puxou a toalha para si e secou-se enquanto andava pelo quarto e sentava na cama, olhou o lixo espalhado para todo canto, a poeira, os lençóis sujos e com o cheiro impregnado de muitos perfumes, nenhum dela.

A fome a atingiu como um soco e lembrou-se que não tinha nada para comer. Vestiu a primeira calça jeans que não fedesse, o tênis surrado e uma camiseta de banda velha. Sentou-se na cama de lado para o espelho e repetiu aquele ritual da maquiagem que conhecia tão bem, o corretivo, o pó, o lápis de olho escuro e o batom de sempre.

_Lembre-se, querida, não importa como você se sinta por dentro, a aparência é muito importante. _Sorriu, mais por dentro que por fora. _É claro, mamãe._

A música continuava ao fundo, pode escutar a primeira nota do piano e acompanhou o cantor.

- _My lover's got humour she's the giggle at a funeral*..._

Adorava essa música, mas ainda assim levantou e abaixou o volume das caixas de som até ficar no mudo. Pegou as chaves e rumou porta afora.

.

.

.

Domingos são dias estranhos. Até as cidades mais movimentadas parecem ficar preguiçosas como um gato manhoso. O movimento dos carros diminui drasticamente, são poucas pessoas na rua.

Quando saiu de casa andou vagorosamente pela vizinhança, alguns se aglomeravam em uma esquina qualquer e bebiam, outros se enfiavam nos becos para se drogar ou traficar os pacotes, mas todos, sem exceção, a cumprimentavam.

Ela andava com um sorriso que a fazia parecer pronta para tacar fogo em alguma coisa, tomava um ou outro gole da garrafa dos ex parceiros e amigos. Inclusive das garotas.

- Hey Saks! – A loira gótica sentada no colo de um outro rapaz gritou do outro lado da rua, a rosada considerou passar reto e ignorar, mas acabou andando até lá, quando a viu se aproximar, Ino continuou – Vi que se deu bem ontem.

Ela riu se lembrando do cara irritadiço que passou pela sua porta essa manhã.

_Se eu quisesse foder com a porra dum cadáver estaria num necrotério._

- Só tinha aparência, não importa – pegou a garrafa da colega e deu um longo gole.

- Eles nunca importam pra você.

Sakura olhou bem nos olhos da loira e estampou o tão característico sorriso de escárnio nos lábios, sentiu o veneno sair dos lábios da outra e lembrou-se que deveria se importar. Mas não ligava. Ela também não importava. Nada importava.

_O que você está fazendo? _Aumentou o sorriso, devolveu a garrafa e saiu andando quando, ainda de costas, virou o rosto e respondeu:

- E porquê importariam?

.

.

.

_If the Heavens ever did speak*_

_She is the last true mouthpiece*_

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak*_

_A fresh poison each week*_

.

.

.

Tinha três sacolas pequenas na mão e sentia a circulação dos dedos cortarem quando notou onde estava. Bem longe de casa, muito longe de onde deveria estar, onde era seu lugar.

Encontrou-se de frente para uma janela atrás da pequena cerca de madeira. O jardim continuava cuidado com esmero, a pintura parecia nova. Tinha certeza de que se levantasse o trinco do portãozinho ele não emperraria e, ao empurrar a porta, não teria barulho. Ali tudo era muito brilhante, diferente do lugar que vivia nos últimos anos.

Olhava a cena que corria pela janela como quem assiste à uma propaganda da Coca-Cola na televisão. Com o sol de fim de tarde caindo por detrás da casa, a família feliz colocava a mesa.

O pai sentado de costas para a janela, a mãe com os loiros cabelos levemente grisalhos sorrindo enquanto cortava algo no próprio prato e a filha perfeita, com seus longos cabelos e olhos claros trazendo com as mãos encapadas o que parecia uma tigela de alguma comida deliciosa. Todos sorriam e seus sorrisos pareciam o sol ofuscante do dia.

A mais nova a viu e congelou com a tigela meio palmo de altura da mesa, a mãe, preocupada, virou o rosto para a janela e encarou a rosada que pode ver, mesmo à metros de distância e com o vidro entre elas, seus olhos brilharem como apenas olhos cheios de lágrimas são capazes.

_O que você está fazendo?_

O pai também virou e, antes de qualquer pudesse mexer um músculo, Sakura se virou e saiu andando, tão silenciosa e fantasmagoricamente quanto aparecera.

.

.

.

Abriu a porta e sentiu a lufada de ar poeirento atingir seu rosto, levou as sacolas até a cozinha e pensou em cozinhar alguma coisa. Encarou longamente a pia lotada e mudou de ideia.

Abriu uma das sacolas e tirou um pequeno pacote de _Pocky_, abriu-o e foi até a sacada do apartamento sentar-se no parapeito enquanto mordiscava o doce.

Primeiramente olhou para o céu, como o bairro era afastado do grande e iluminado centro da cidade, podia se ver um punhado a mais de estrelas no céu limpo. Com a lua como um fiapo prateado, ela parecia muito mais coadjuvante do que a protagonista daquele cenário.

Não tinha muito o que ver no céu, já fazia muito tempo que parara de sonhar com ele e todas as suas infinitas possibilidades. Para ela, ele não guardava possibilidade alguma.

Optou por abaixar os olhos e observar as luzes da cidade. O lugar que lhe cabia naquele mundo era escuro e baderneiro. Observou, na linha do horizonte, as luzes dos arranha-céus. Era tediante também.

O doce acabou e jogou o pacote no canto, olhou para dentro do apartamento e viu na mesinha perto da porta o maço de cigarro jogando de qualquer jeito, esticou-se para alcança-lo, deixando também que os olhos passeassem pela pele branca do antebraço. Demorou um pouco os olhos nas pequenas e redondas manchas escuras de agulha.

_O que você está fazendo?_

Ignorou e pegou o isqueiro que sempre mantinha no bolso, acendendo o cigarro e tragando-o. Acompanhou a fumaça dançando, subindo e rodopiando até seu destino de desaparecer. O destino de todos em algum momento.

Olhou para baixo, observou o beco sem saída, escuro e sujo que era aquela parte da sua rua. Lembrou-se que a rua da frente também era pouco movimentada. Analisou a altura e considerou se a queda dali poderia ser fatal.

_O que você está fazendo?_

Sorriu o sorriso de sempre, jogou a bituca do cigarro fora.

- Estou adiantando meu destino.

.

.

.

_Essa era uma frase que ela escutava muito. _

- O que você está fazendo?

_Da mãe, quando fora pega dando uns amassos atrás da garagem. Da irmã que sempre ficava no seu pé tentando entrar na sua vida. Do pai, quando enfiara o carro numa arvore e fora encontrada bêbada e drogada._

_Mas apenas uma vez ela respondeu, e foi para a pequena irmã loira e reluzente que a observava, no meio da noite, jogar algumas peças de roupa dentro de uma mochila surrada._

- Eu estou tirando a mancha negra na luz dessa família.

_._

_._

_._

_Take me to church*_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies*_

_I'll tell you my sins*_

_So you can sharpen your knife*_

_Offer me that deathless death*_

_Good God, let me give you my life*_

_._

_._

_._

**Fim**

.

.

.

*Música _Take Me To Church_, Hozier.

.

.

.

Quanto tempo não aparecia por aqui com algo de Naruto. Quanto tempo eu não escrevia. Foi sofrido, viu? A gente enferruja, desacostuma.

A história originalmente foi criada sem fandom nenhum, mas resolvi adaptar ela à alguns detalhes para publicar. Foi meio vomitada e peço perdão por qualquer erro ou quebra de ritmo, estou muito desacostumada.

De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem. Foi feita de coração e com muitas horas de dedicação. Pretendo me reorganizar e continuar meus projetos parados, quem sabe consigo antes de a faculdade ficar insana de novo.

Torçam por mim, e comentem, vocês sabem que é esse nosso combustível!

Kissus.


End file.
